Hairdresser - A Feysand Fic
by Eliniei
Summary: Fic request. Before a night of partying with their friends at Rita's, Rhysand helps Feyre style her hair.


I sat back against the chair of my vanity, pulling my wavy hair over a shoulder and crossed my legs. Rhys stood in front of the full length mirror in the corner of our bedroom dusting off his already pristine black jacket.

I smiled, watching him, as he ran a hand through his hair a few times so that it sat the way he liked.

His eyes locked with mine when he noticed me staring.

"Like what you see, my lady?" His lips tilted so they formed that coy smile of his. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Maybe I should take my style advice from you," I replied, with a smirk, and turned back to face my own reflection. My mate came up behind me and braced his hands on the delicate top rail of the chair. Warmth flooded over me as he leaned into my back. He studied my face in the mirror as well.

"What's wrong? You look divine in that dress." His eyes roved down my form, clad in a navy blue party dress.

"It's not the dress," I complained, combing a hand through my golden-brown locks. "My hair just seems so...drab." Rhys let out a snort. I gave him a sharp look.

"We're not going anywhere special," he said. "Just Rita's."

"I know that," I shot back at him. "But I would still like to look nice."

"You already look amazing, Feyre" he started, but released his hands from the chair. "But, I will happily oblige you." I felt his fingers entwine in my hair. The initial feeling made gooseflesh raise on my arms. A chill ran up my spine as he started massaging my scalp. I closed my eyes and let my head loll back and forth in his hands.

A small moan escaped my lips.

"Feel good, darling?"

"Mmm…"

After a few more seconds, he pulled his fingers through my hair to untangle the strands and I opened my eyes.

"Hand me your brush," Rhys requested. I sat forward, letting the last of my mane slip through his grasp. He started gathering my hair in one hand as I sat back to gave him the brush. He quickly brushed through my hair and went to work styling it.

 _My perfect mate,_ I shot down the bond. _Is there anything you can't do?_ He didn't look up as he formed two braids on either side of my head, starting just above my ears, but there was a wisp of a smile on his lips.

"Can you get the pins?"

"Of course." I leaned forward again to pick up the dish of pins sitting on the surface of the vanity. "Where did you learn to do this?" Rhys braided the remainder of my hair and quickly twirled it into a bun. He reached for the hairpins.

"My sister…," he started, the look in his eyes distant. "I have been alive for a long time." The smile on my own face faltered as I looked at his face. He inserted a few pins into my hair so that it held and pulled a couple of loose strands in front of my ears.

I put the dish down and stood up from the table to face him. I smiled again and took his face in my hands.

"Thank you. It looks amazing." A relieved smile spread across his face and he leaned forward to plant a kiss on my lips. I took it, gratefully.

"You're right, you do look amazing," he said softly. I closed the small gap between our bodies and put my arms around his neck. He admired his work and added, "I am so talented."

Before I could contain myself, a laugh burst out of me and I went to shove him away. He caught me around the waist and pulled me back into him. I giggled when he nipped me on the nose and batted his face away.

"You two better not be having-!" Mor yelled as she burst through the door to the bedroom and stopped short at the sight of us. She rolled her eyes and motioned to the door. "You two are gross and everyone is waiting."

"Yes, cousin," Rhys started. "We're heading down now."

Seemingly satisfied, Mor left the doorway and I could hear her almost jumping down the stairs.

"Now, where were we?" my mate asked, again looking down at me. I tightened my arms around his neck and stood on the tips of my toes to give him a long, deep-

"Let's go, already!"

Rhys let out a breath of a laugh and released my waist.

"We'd better not keep her majesty waiting," he said.

As I slipped into my shoes, he sent an image down the bond. My toes curled in the slippers as he purred four more words.

 _We'll finish this later._


End file.
